


Crystal Snow

by averi_morse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is too precious for this world, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, protect him, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averi_morse/pseuds/averi_morse
Summary: Connor saved you weeks ago and you have been staying with him since. When the first snow falls you are enthralled and overfilled with joy, but untimately, Connor is worried about your health.





	Crystal Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty one shot that I wrote I'm sorry if it's bad but maybe you'll get a little enjoyment out of it (I hope)??
> 
> I'll love you anyway <3

The flakes of snow fell from the frozen air. Clouds forming above as the frozen crystals drifted down to Earth. The serene scene, beautiful in it's shimmering glory, calmed her down as she stood, ankle deep, in a pile of snow. Her (e/c) orbs stared at the sky, hands rubbing her arms for warmth, yet a smile was still on her face.

It had been years since she had seen snow, or any of the outside world for that matter. Being held captive for nearly five years of her life took a toll on her mind and her body. It was as if she was seeing the crystals for the first time.

(H/c) hair, flowing as the cold breeze brushed passed her (s/c) skin. She was freezing, yes, but she didn't care. She wished she could stand in that pile of snow forever, staring up at the bright blue morning sky.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing out here?” A soft voice spoke from behind her causing the girl to whip her head around, only to see the android who had saved her life nearly a month ago.

Her smile only grew as she returned her gaze towards the blue. “Oh, Connor. Isn't it just beautiful?” She was now shivering, but truthfully the rush of happiness made her feel just as warm as she would have inside.

“You're body temperature is decreasing. You should get back inside to decrease the risk of hypothermia.” He spoke as he approached her slowly, removing his blazer as he placed it over her shoulders in attempt to warm her up, even by the slightest bit.

She shook her head, not moving from her spot. “I don't want to go inside. Just a few more minutes.” She closed her eyes and let herself feel the soft cold wind against her cheeks.

“You’ll freeze out here, (Y/n).” Connor said, concerned for the girl. He understood her excitement, but he didn't want her to get carried away. After meeting her just weeks prior he instantly felt a connection to the girl. She was scared, tired, and half-dead when he had first seen her; however, something inside of him connected with her. There was just something about her. Perhaps it was her confusion or lost thoughts, but most of all it was her curiosity that struck him the most. Even if she was locked away for many years, she was happy—and how that was possible, Connor would never be able to comprehend. Although he was deviant, there were just some things about humans that he would never understand.

The silence was calming. And (Y/n) could finally hear herself think. It was nice. 

She turned to the taller and smiled up at him. “Thank you.” Suddenly feeling chillier, she slipped her arms into the blazer and pulled it together around her body. She would be lying if she said she hadn't felt any sort of feelings for the android. It was a cliché “knight in shining armor” story; yet for some reason she couldn't help but bring herself passed the fact that Connor had been nothing but sweet to her ever since he had saved her. Of course he was still an android, perhaps he was just programmed to do as such, but in her mind he was much more than that: he was human just as much as she was.

Connor sensed her temperature dropping even more as he stared down at her. “Come on. We should get back inside.” He turned on his heel as he started walking back to the house in front of him.

“Connor.” (Y/n) didn't budge. The male turned around to face her. She walked up to him, albeit freezing, she didn't mind as she wrapped her arms around him, letting her body absorb his warmth.

He stood there for a moment, not completely used to physical contact yet, but after a second he registered and returned the gesture. His arms wrapped around her small frail body as she buried her head into his shirt.

The two stood, lost in each their own thoughts, wrapped in each other's arms. It was serenity.

(Y/n) pulled back and stared into the brunettes eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she stood on her tiptoes and slowly connected their lips. Her hands placed daintily on his chest, as his were on the small of her back. The kiss was peaceful and quaint, yet satisfactory and gentle. Her cold, almost-blue lips met his, and it seemed perfect chemistry. 

She pulled back, the smile still on her face. It was at this moment she knew, she wished to spend her life with the android in front of her.

He too, wished the same. For his mind was filled with nothing but happy thoughts for the rest of the evening as he brought (Y/n) back inside, setting her next to the fireplace and wrapping her cold body in piles of blankets. He sat next to her as she stared into the fire. They were finally happy.


End file.
